


不可儿戏

by BrokenIto



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, B/B - Freeform, Comedy, M/M, Partly inspired by Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: “So this is the reason for those terrorists to invent a new pheromone inducer?” Napoleon asked."I'm afraid so." Answered Waverly.The future of mankind is hopeless. Illya evaluated.





	不可儿戏

风和日丽的一天。

在U.N.C.L.E的某间临时办公室里。

威弗利正在为他自己的茶杯斟水，茶壶外包着像是一只粉蓝色毛毛虫的隔温毛线套是他在上个圣诞节交换礼物环节里得到的奖品，造型别致而十分无害。

“情况大致就是这样。”他说。

盖比把从伊利亚手里拿来的资料又塞回给了俄罗斯人：“我看不出为什么我不能去。”

“这个任务非常危险。”威弗利端起杯子呡了一口：“尤其是对Alpha性别。”

 

“众所周知，不光是美国与苏联正在彼此冷战，华约国家与北约国家作为双方阵营里的附属也不可避免地要示意表态。在肯尼迪遇刺之后，我们的文明世界又再一度暴露在了核战的威胁下，尽管形势严峻糟糕，但好的是我们都不想重蹈覆辙，所以，现在各种和谈也被重新提到了议程上。”

拿破仑把自己的那份文件放在桌上。

“——这就是暴乱分子特意研发了强制发情信息素炸药的原因？”他把一只手按在蓝皮封面上确认。

“对。”

伊利亚盯着手里的资料：两个顶端研究队伍，一整年的研发时间，附带上伪造证件打通关节潜入进和谈峰会的人工心力，居然只是为了至少能拍到几张裸照——人类确实是无药可救了。

“实际上最开始他们确实是想做出一种新式毒气，只对某种特定的信息素的起效的那种，但是显然他们没有办法将精准程度提到那么高，所以他们改变了部分配方。这种信息素炸药非常强劲，足以突破目前已知任何一种抑制剂的效果，同时会在亚性别同种之间造成非常强烈的攻击性。因此你们最主要的任务目的依然和以前一样：防止有人趁乱行刺。”

拿破仑看了看伊利亚——明显他们之间的关系也不能作为同为Beta就不会彼此攻击的论据。

“目前与会国家政要及其配偶的性别大多属于Alpha和Omega，匈牙利大使出于宣传需要对外宣称他的伴侣是Omega，而实际上那位女士是一名Beta，不排除还有其他人也隐瞒了第二性别的可能。”威弗利从抽屉里拿出另外两份文件袋：“你们的身份文件和证明已经帮你们准备好了，记得仔细过目。”

 

拿破仑靠在沙发上对照着资料夹里各国大使的照片，而伊利亚进门之后便在房间里焦虑地四处踱步。

美国人想先一步发言，不过他觉得还是等等他的搭档为好，除非伊利亚真的打算将那块羊毛地毯变成中年男子的斑秃头顶。

终于，苏联人走到百叶窗前，背对着他发问了。

“为什么？”他听起来很不满。

“什么？”拿破仑出手将文档放在膝盖上。

伊利亚转过身，从茶几上抄过他自己的假身份文件，一把推到了拿破仑的鼻子下。

“你的这张照片拍得很好啊。”拿破仑说。

“你知道我没有在意这个。”伊利亚将手指按在了“已标记的Omega”（伴侣自然是拿破仑）那一行字下方：“为什么？这说不通。”

“关于这个，”拿破仑翻开了自己的那一份：“喏，你看，我也被标记了，标记对象注明是你。我想这大概就是威弗利专门把我们的身份文件跟任务档案分开发放的原因。”你就只能全靠自己啦，索罗先生。他脑海里浮现出英国人在茶杯后可疑的笑容——今天早上的大概是比平时更可疑一些。

“现在打电话要求对调我们的亚性别身份估计也来不及了。”拿破仑说：“而且如果我们必须假扮成一对配偶的话，你是Alpha看起来会很可疑。”

“怎么说？”

“如果我们真的是一对，那么在我作为Omega的情况下，我们应该爱得如胶似漆才是。”

“什么？”

“按照既定假设，Omega对于家庭财政的支配权力和双方感情的和谐程度成正比，虽然也有反例，但是在一方参与政治事务的情况下基本不会出现。而我们之间，综合各种因素，比较适合——”拿破仑用手示意了一下两人之间的空隙：“——若即若离。”

当然，有时一方源于出轨的愧疚也会导致生活和睦的假象，拿破仑想，不过那就是别话了。

伊利亚的脑海在数据和图表之中偶然浮现了一秒他和拿破仑的居家生活画面，家具广告式的。

“……好吧。”他不自然地扭了下脖子，低下头开始研究宴会厅的地形图：“战时政策。”

拿破仑等待了一会：“那么，你对标记怎么看？”

伊利亚抬头：“我们可以化妆，只要通过检查就行了。”

“但是我们全程都必须穿着正装，如果用肤蜡或者橡胶上色的话会容易脱色，封闭剂和延展油这些东西你知道哪里能买到吗？”

“负责采购的人呢？”

“时间上可能来不及。”可惜这里不是洛杉矶。

“所以看来他们是希望我们……”伊利亚不太喜欢这个词：“暂时标记对方。”

拿破仑闭上眼低下头，微微皱了一下眉毛再重新看向伊利亚；顺便心安理得地给任务的报销预算里加上一笔不会写明的精神损失费。

他叹了口气，把桌上自己的咖啡碟端到手里：“我的房间还是你的房间？”

伊利亚的面部肌肉抽了抽：“……”

“——那就在你的房间好了。”拿破仑看准时机打住势头：“我想我们大概也不能假装是来自对手国家组成的家庭；这回他们给你起的名字也没有那么东欧。”

伊利亚动手翻了翻拿破仑的身份文件，没什么意外的。

“那么，牛仔，”他做了一个决定：“你的英国口音练得怎么样了？”

 

伊利亚正在收拾自己预备提前放入会场的工具箱，然后他听见了敲门声。他习惯性地将手枪插在后腰上才去开门。

门外是拿破仑的脸。

“晚上好。”他说。

“进来。”伊利亚握着门把说。

“拿着这个。”拿破仑先把一个医生包塞到他手里，接着进屋关上了房间的门。“我把认为要用到的东西都带齐了。”

伊利亚掂量了一下，确定这个包里至少有一瓶酒。他把行李放在椅子上，顺便把枪从腰上抽了出去放回工具箱；毕竟面对拿破仑时手枪没有拳头有用。

“哦，还有这个。”美国人从口袋里掏出一对绒面的方形盒子：“用完了还得还回去。”

难道你想把它们留作纪念吗？伊利亚腹诽。

“你先试一下，看看尺码。”拿破仑说：“至于日程上的其他事情，你准备好了的话告诉我就成。”

 

大约在美国人把自带的《冬之梦（S.F小说集精选）》重看到第二遍的时候，伊利亚终于坐到了他对面。

“好了？”他问。

“嗯。”苏联人把手盘在胸口。

“来一杯？”拿破仑示意被自己摆到桌上的白兰地。

“不。”伊利亚摇了摇头。他看上去比平时放松，上身只穿着一件暗青色的衬衣，袖子挽在手臂上。

于是拿破仑只出手给自己倒了半杯。

“你需要什么准备措施吗？”他问，把手里的书放到桌上：“我有薄荷糖。”

“医用酒精。”伊利亚面无表情地说，伸长手从桌下拎出了一个瓶子。

“……我猜是因为李施德林太资本主义了？”

“不，是用来消毒皮肤表层的。”

“我也有酒精棉片。”拿破仑说，那还是他从上一间旅馆的常备药箱里顺走的。他将手放到带来的提包上。

“那么现在，”他看向伊利亚：“……是你先还是我先？”

跟另外两种亚性别不同，Beta的腺体已经退化到了纯靠观测难以找到的地步，如同验血时要靠拍打和勒紧皮肤来使静脉浮出一样，Beta的腺体也需要一定的外力刺激才会显现——最通用也最简便的方式是性兴奋；之后的步骤就跟其他性别没什么不同了，标记方对准腺体咬下去，视乎具体情况消毒创口，在理想情况下建议原地观察三十分钟，检查接受方是否有过敏反应。

“我先去吧。”伊利亚说。

拿破仑望着他的背影，发觉伊利亚在往洗手间的路上做了两次深呼吸。真是个艰难的决定啊，他想。

咔哒一声，伊利亚锁上了门。

拿破仑重新捡起书，开始读《像丽兹饭店一样大的钻石》。

 

大约过了七分钟，他察觉到事情兴许进展得没有那么顺利。伊利亚在他翻开下一页时从洗手间里走了出来，拿破仑的视线越过书页上方，在搭档的脸上读出了某种严峻的挫败感。

这个问题是有点大，看情况也不在他能搭把手的范围之内。

“你没有……？”

“没有。”伊利亚说：“……我试过了。”

拿破仑礼貌而狐疑地从上到下打量了他一遍。

“不，不是你想的那样。”伊利亚警告道。

“好吧，你可能需要放松一点，或者有一个幻想对象。”拿破仑说，尽量让这番话听起来自有它的正当性：“不太得体，但是有效。”

从伊利亚变得更加紧张的脸色上判断，他试过了。

“我做过了，不是很有用。”伊利亚的手指开始轻轻地点着大腿外侧了。

拿破仑陷入假设的沉思中，如果那是盖比，嗯，确实很让人有压力。

“那么，”他一手握住领结，将领带解开，放在桌面上：“我先去吧。”

伊利亚对他点了一下头。随后在拿破仑进入洗手间时，拿出杯子给自己满上了一杯。

 

美国人没有锁门，因为他知道不会有人想要进来的。拿破仑洗净手，擦掉水珠，扫视各项器具的保养状况，最后找了个比较舒服的地方落座。他把手按在了皮带扣上，把扣针拨开；想到刚刚伊利亚也在这间屋子里做同样的尝试不由得令他发笑，同时还伴随着一些其他的情绪。

皮带被搁置到了一边，拉链划开。他闭上眼，将头向后靠稳，手指按照自己喜欢的频率动作起来。

 

“成了。”

伊利亚发觉自己有点心不在焉，拿破仑的这本小书（其中许多细节被描写得极尽奢侈）在他走出门时才读了十页左右。他应该洗过一次脸，额头周边的几缕发丝没了发胶的支撑，被水浸得垂了下来，解开的领口内里和耳根还稍微有点红色。拿破仑连续两周不晒太阳的话那种演员式的户外肤色就会渐渐淡下来——上次伊利亚把他从地牢里捞出来时发现的，或许只是因为阴影中的血色会令他看起来格外苍白。

他走到桌边，拿起自己还剩一圈酒液的玻璃杯。

伊利亚朝他略带迟疑地迈了一步。对于拿破仑，他总是有种无处着手的尴尬。

他的搭档意识到了他的靠近，侧过头来看他：“你是打算从背面……？”

“我可以换。”伊利亚低下眼睛——拿破仑·索罗准备好了。他的腺体形状在皮肤上稍稍凸起，像是个横向拉长的六边形，隐约能闻到一点酒精的味道。

“我前后都行。”美国人背对着他说。

伊利亚对于纠正他搭档的选词习惯已经不抱任何期望了。

“……这会有点疼。”他不大自然地说，将一手按上拿破仑的肩膀，然后在另一侧托稳他的头。

“我知道。”

伊利亚按揉了一下他手下的肌肉，感受到拿破仑的重心放松地靠了过来；于是他对准腺体咬了上去。

 

拿破仑发出了一个鲜少听闻的音节，所幸听起来不是很痛。伊利亚抓牢了他，非常小心地等待着，当他确认标记结成之后就即刻抽离了。创口偏浅，看起来不需要过多处理，清洁完后按照流程是漫长的观察时间。

美国人坐在扶手椅里，微侧着头让伤口暴露在空气中。伊利亚想转过脸去，但他又不能移开眼。

“你还行吗？”他问。

“目前来说，没事。”拿破仑抬手在标记下方的皮肤点了点：轻微的肿胀感和刺痛，算是正常：“那你呢？”

“我等一会再试一次。”伊利亚阴沉地说。

“哦。”拿破仑把手搭在一起，再次合上了眼睛，多少让他们之间的尴尬感减轻了些。

伊利亚把之前盛着白兰地的杯子洗净，准备换上一杯水。

“实际上我更想喝茶。”拿破仑的声音从桌边传来：“大吉岭，不加方糖和蜂蜜，但是能有些牛奶的话会很不错。”

他听见热水烧开的滚动，罐子和铁器相互碰撞，接着一套茶具擦出清脆的声音，在他手旁顿的桌面上搁置下来。

他睁开眼，又看见了伊利亚走进洗手间的背影。

拿破仑开始喝茶，他还是尝到了甜味——伊利亚用的是罐装炼乳。

 

这种感觉很像失眠。孤身一人，辗转反侧，左右碰壁，试着找出一个便于迅速进入状态的姿势，但结果都只是徒劳无益地令焦虑加倍，同时还会隐隐怀疑自己身上的所有器官都长得不是地方。比方说，舌头就不应该摆在牙齿中间……

伊利亚提醒自己不要再去回想之前那次尝试的过程了。幻想对自己并无好感的人躺在身下的感觉总能唤起他心里糟糕的负罪感。但他也无法让自己完全忘却之前某次雨夜里的梦：空气湿润而微凉，呻吟和被液体裹挟的摩擦声，以及很多的亲吻和抚摸。他醒来时发觉自己两腿之间变得坚硬而沉重，在一片漆黑里望着窗帘，直到窗外亮起日光。

更让他无言以对的是，这一次它却起效了。

 

听见开门的声音，拿破仑抬眼朝他望来。伊利亚对他点点头，美国人于是把杯子里已经冷却的最后一口茶喝干净，去套房的厨房里漱了口。

“请坐。”他说。

伊利亚坐下，将两只手放到自己的膝盖上。这个动作挺傻的，但是他发现放在其他地方也一样别扭。暂时的兴奋状态扩大了他的感官范围，拿破仑从他身后凝视着脖颈的视线鲜明得像是根软刺。

“你希望我到前面去还是……？”美国人问。

“就这样吧。”伊利亚说。

“也行。”

拿破仑的两只手按上了他的肩膀，脸靠在他的左侧鬓角附近，贴到了一点伊利亚的耳朵。

“放松些。”他说，拇指在他的肌肉上划着微小的圈，然后把领子朝外拉开。伊利亚暴露出来的腺体不那么规则，凸起程度却很明显，大致跟他暴躁的脾气是配套的，令人预感咬下去的瞬间肯定很疼。

“我之前也没怎么做过这种事情，”拿破仑说。

靠这个姿势他观察不到伊利亚的表情，但是他能想象到对方扬起眉毛的样子。

“我在没有标记能力的时候就去参军了，危机。等我回来之后，我就决定最好还是不要用到这种方式。”

“看得出来。”伊利亚说。

拿破仑收拢手指，把他的肩膀和颈侧按稳了：“不喜欢标记这种事情很正常。”

尤其还是这种情况下的标记，他想。那块皮肤四周的红色变淡了一些，伊利亚的肩膀也自然地朝下塌了一点，应该不会引起什么过激反应了。

他露出牙齿抵上皮肤，开始了标记过程。

 

事情很顺利，拿破仑准备撤出时下了评估，伊利亚只闷哼了一声，没敲手指。但是是在什么时候他把一只手放进自己的头发里的？

拿破仑直起身来，伊利亚把手收了回去。

他看上去没有察觉到自己做了些什么，直接站起来去给自己处理伤口了。于是美国人也乐于保持沉默，舒舒服服地回到了自己的椅子里。

“你可以回去了。”伊利亚说。

“还有三十分钟。”拿破仑看了看表：“虽然我们之间存在信息素互斥的可能性微乎其微，但出于谨慎还是要相互观察避免过敏反应。”

伊利亚没说话，拿破仑猜想大概是在为他损失的私人时间默哀。“我相信我们能为这三十分钟找点事情做做。”他乐观地说。

伊利亚盯着他，用掏出一把重型机枪的姿态从行李箱里拿出了他常年随身带着的棋盘。

 

伊利亚提议他们下十分钟快棋，拿破仑表示客随主便。但是两人都没带着专用的计时器，于是苏联人只是把床头的闹钟取来放到桌上，再和美国人一起把棋子摆好。

“你对明天的任务有准备吗？”拿破仑问。

“嗯。”伊利亚一手托着下巴观察局势。

“第一个可能会被下手的时间段是会议召开的那三个小时。”

“那不是最好的时间，一旦会议过程中发现人员有异动就会封锁整栋建筑，在这个时候下手的只可能是业余人士。”

“第二个是大使们配偶日程表里的参观流程，主要由你负责。考虑到在这个时间引爆最多只能波及到一半人，所以也不是最理想的行动时机。”拿破仑回想了一下人员配置，按照时间表他正在检查会议室周边，伊利亚只能混在一群已婚人士之间单独行动了。

“参观人员在这之前都收到了逃生路线图，疏散最慢也会在十分钟内完成。”苏联人捏着棋子说。

“那么就只剩下晚宴了。”美国人说，口气听起来仿佛很乐意在用餐时间观赏周围人纷纷情迷意乱不能自拔的下流场景。“门外有记者，门内有音乐和酒精，安保人员被安排在暗处，服务生还可以被各种难以察觉的方式换掉。”

“宴会场所的平面图上标出了可能会加速气体扩散的重点通风口，炸弹多半会在它们中心的附近引爆。”伊利亚看着拿破仑落子，脑海里计算着方位：“宴会厅下方的厨房和旁边的储藏室。”

“还有一楼的花房。”

“还有暖气设施。”

“我们应该再过一遍任务流程。”

第一个十分钟的闹铃响了，拿破仑一手按掉了它。

 

等到第十一个十分钟过后，他们才算结清了手上的准备工作。伊利亚收起东西，烧掉他们画的草图，喝空的酒瓶由拿破仑带回去。美国人看起来也多少有点倦意，他打了个呵欠，把领口扣好，领带规整地打了个最简单的结。

“明天见。”他说。

伊利亚点点头，走进洗手间洗漱。他擦干头发，把枪和拆开的弹夹放在顺手的地方，接着把棋盘收回行李里。闹钟还摆在桌上，发出一板一眼的走字声。

他拿起闹钟，在放上床头柜前先拆了后盖，从里面卸出一个美制窃听器。“别再尝试了。”他将嘴唇凑近那个小黑匣子低声说。

 

“好了，信息素。”

盖比把脸从纸笔里抬起来，原本她应该正在完成伊利亚扔给她的俄语加训，但现在她的客房被征用成了实验室——她是三人中唯一有实际分辨信息素能力的。

“我一直以为苏联人在信息素跟抑制剂上都只有为数不多的几种选择。”拿破仑观察伊利亚带来的瓶子，包装规格十分统一：“就像橡胶三号。”

伊利亚翻了个白眼：“挑两个融合在一起比较自然的味道，牛仔，把它喷上，然后我们就该完事了。”

盖比的好奇心被勾了起来，她推开文件堆，伸了个懒腰：“伊利亚，我能看看吗？”

苏联人面带无奈地同意了。

“你可以试试黑咖啡味的？”她从桌上的套装里挑出一个：“算是个趋于中性的味道，也很容易被接受。”

“我这儿有威士忌味的。”拿破仑说。

“我们在一起会闻起来像爱尔兰咖啡。”伊利亚说。还是无糖版本的。

“我现在就想来一杯。”盖比叹气。

“或者蜂蜜，配红茶。”拿破仑建议。

“那闻起来太甜了。”伊利亚拒绝道。

“如果你想用伏特加我也没有什么意见。”拿破仑说：“只是我们要跟其他人解释一下为什么才早上九点我们就一身酒气……”

他们又翻找了一阵，盖比调侃说也许他们会在行动开始之前死于旁人点燃了一根香烟，拿破仑表示伊利亚本来就应该算作易燃易爆危险品，他能活到今天的主要原因是他已经从艺术贼晋升成了拆弹专家。伊利亚一边反驳他们一边考虑了几个提议，最后还是绕回到了最开始的搭配。

“所以还是爱尔兰咖啡？”拿破仑说。“不加糖和奶油？”

“就这个。”伊利亚确认。

盖比检查了一下他们伪造出的气味，她认为还不错：“挺像那么一回事的。”


End file.
